


First Thoughts

by EquinoxWolf



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxWolf/pseuds/EquinoxWolf
Summary: Pregnancy holds many wonders for first-time parents. When your wife is a telepath, you get to see a few more wonders than most fathers.
Relationships: Krystal/Fox McCloud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	First Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains high quantities of fluff. If you experience any heart conditions, consult your doctor before reading.

The afternoon sky was clear above Fox McCloud. Sunlight shone directly through the car windscreen, nearly obscuring his view of the road. Autumn leaves fluttered in the wind. His surroundings were awash in reds, yellows, and shades of brown and orange.

Fox tapped his fingers atop the steering wheel, cruising at a leisurely pace. He enjoyed these solitary drives through this quiet town, far away from the bustle and noise of Corneria’s cities. You could sit back, take a deep breath, and just be. It was a sense of peace he had grown to love.

He made the final turn and pulled into the driveway. Fox popped open the boot of his station wagon and grabbed five plastic shopping bags all at once. His fingers screamed at their joints as he walked inside the house.

Fox lifted the groceries onto the kitchen counter. A cathartic gasp left his lungs at the release of the sheer load. He flexed his aching digits as he began to pack the items away. One paper bag remained, which Fox took into the living room.

He heard singing. The words were in a language that Fox was still trying to learn. The voice that carried them was soft and angelic. Fox crept down the hallway. Not making too much of an effort to conceal himself, he peeked around the wall.

Across the room in an armchair, Krystal sang with her head hung low. Her hands stroked over her rounded belly. Love hummed within every note as Krystal’s pitch rose and fell like an ocean’s dance. Fox’s heart melted. He could have stayed hidden and listened for hours. Alas, Krystal’s nose twitched. She opened her eyes and turned to spot him.

Her smile was nearly as soft of Fox’s own as he entered. He held up the bag in his hand and presented it to Krystal. “As you requested, my queen,” he bowed theatrically.

“Why, thank you,” Krystal replied. She uncrumpled the bag and removed the still-warm carton of chicken nuggets inside. Krystal sniffed deeply before popping one into her mouth. “Mmmm… Just what I needed.”

It did not seem to matter what Krystal did. Her every action could entrance Fox. That included stuffing her face with junk food to sate her cravings. Krystal licked her fingers clean. The empty package settled atop her lap. She angled her head upwards to offer Fox a grateful kiss.

‘ _Why was I ever foolish enough to let her go?_ ’ he wondered briefly.

“Fox! Have a listen to this,” Krystal said excitedly. Fox felt her touch his mind with her telepathy. Like pulling an imaginary hand, she guided his thoughts through hers and down towards her belly.

There, Fox became aware of their child growing inside Krystal. Through her, he could sense their little heart beating. Fox knelt and rested his palm atop Krystal’s stomach. This experience never ceased to bring a smile onto his face.

Krystal then began to sing again. Her lullaby echoed inside her body. Soft vibrations tickled their baby adrift in her womb. Something sparked inside the child. Something vague. Fox’s breath caught in his chest. His body froze in place. He could feel an emotion roused by Krystal’s voice. It came from the baby.

“See?” Krystal smiled. “He’s happy.”

Fox wept silently. He gently stroked over the baby. His chest felt like it could burst. “Oh my god…”

“I’ve been able to sense basic brain activity for a while, but now I’ve found out he’s responding to me with emotions.”

She continued to sing. Fox clasped his mouth, fighting back a sob as the happy feeling rose from his child. It was like a light sparking to life within a small globe. Everything else faded into nothingness around Fox.

He was the luckiest man in the cosmos, he realised, not for the first time. Here Fox was, glimpsing into the world that only Cerinians like Krystal could see. Their unique gifts opened possibilities that people as blind and deaf as him could only dream of. It could well be that he was the first person outside of her kind privileged to experience this miracle.

“Do you sense him, little one?” Krystal whispered. “This is your daddy.”

“Hey there,” Fox cooed. He could have sworn he felt a flash in their baby’s aura.

Time passed without measure until Fox rose. He turned to Krystal and embraced her. “Thank you for showing me this, Krystal. I… I don’t know how to describe what this means to me.”

“I think I have an idea,” she chuckled, her mind and hand brushing his. Fox kissed her, long and deeply. He didn’t believe that he felt this happy even on their wedding day.

With their minds still linked, Krystal returned them to their child’s. “We love you, little one,” she cooed. “Never forget that.” The baby squirmed inside her. His spark flickered in and out, bright and colourfully.

“We still need to pick a name,” Fox spoke up. “Any ideas yet?”

“I’ve thought about it,” Krystal nodded. “Since he’s a boy, I want to name him after my father, Marcus.”

“Marcus?” Fox rolled the name over his tongue. The baby wriggled. Both Fox and Krystal smiled. “I think he likes it,” Fox said.

“Do you?” Krystal petted her belly. “Do you want to be Marcus?” She giggled as her little one sparkled. “I think it’s decided then.”

“Marcus…” Fox said again. “It’s a good name.”

Sitting upon the chair’s arm, Fox held Krystal to his side. They gazed into each other’s eyes. Blue and green shared a conversation beyond exchange of words or thoughts. Their love for one another was only matched by their love for Marcus, whose little glow would then shine brighter with each passing day.


End file.
